1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which can be connected to an insulated or non-insulated multiple wire cable to mate wires thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for use with single wire cables are known. For example, insulation displacement connection (IDC) contacts are standard contacts which mate with various gage wires. Such IDC contacts include a relatively flat piece of contact material with a U-shaped slot. The top or lead-in edge of the slot has the ability to pierce the insulation on a wire as the wire is forced into the slot. Subsequently, the wire is forced further into the slot making electrical contact with the sides of the U-shaped surface. Such a IDC contact is used to mate to one wire lead at a time.
It is desirable to provide a connector which allows mating to two wire leads at a time.
It is further desirable to provide such a connector which allows mating to more than two wire leads at a time.
It is also desirable to provide a connector which allows mating to a plurality of wire leads at a time and includes a plurality of contacts bussed together.
It is further desirable to provide a connector which allows mating to a plurality of wire leads at a time and includes a plurality of pairs of contacts which are bussed together.
It is also desirable to provide a connector which will mate with two wire leads which are separated by a third lead.